marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Guerillas
Guerrillas= The Guerrillas or "Enforcers" of the revolution are the rank and file soldiers of the Latin Junta. Made up mainly from irregulars from the poor areas in South America operating in small groups, the militia excels in guerrilla warfare. They use ambushes, sabotages , and a plethora of other types of asymmetric warfare to achieve their military objectives. The main body of Guerrillas fighting in the Latin Junta are organized into infantry squads. These squads do everything that is required in combat whether it is patrolling or fighting in the front line. Infantry squads form the backbone and the heart and soul of the Guerrillas.The fighting ability of each squad or regiment reflects the area and society it comes from. The regiments from Chile focus on mountain warfare, whereas regiments from the Amazon focus on jungle and poison warfare. This provides the junta generals with a very flexible fighting force that is capable of performing in the toughest of conditions whether it be jungles, mountains or other extreme environments. What also differentiates the militia from other soldiers is their zeal in the Latin cause and the brutality with which they pursue it. Recruited from the poor village areas in South America, the Guerrillas see the army as their only option and will go to lengths in the fight against the oppressors. |-| Skins and Variation= |-| Strategy and Tips= General Guerillas Strategy Junta Guerillas are your first primary infantry. Equipped with great mobility, damage, and it's secondary abilities, Guerillas are useful combat units in all stages of the game, though the greatest strength of these units come when deployed on the defensive lines. * Junta Guerillas require no basic research, and you have 3 when you start as a Comandante for the Junta. More can be hired for 1000 Gold, or 120 Gems. * A total of 350 Research is required to unlock the full potential of this unit. * A full Guerilla Squad comprises of four separate infantryman. An infantryman is lost every 25 HP lost, as is one of the squad's four attacks. * Guerillas are extremely useful as added support for Peasant Militia, acting as the heavy damage dealers to compensate to the vast numbers that the Militia can be spawned with Primary Weapon When the Guerillas attack, they launch a powerful Rifle Volley, dealing between 100 to 140 Anti-Personel damage to the target. Junta Guerillas will also be able to fire at airborne targets, though the effect of their weapons is questionable depending on the target's armor. * Each rifle volley attack will do anywhere from 25 to 35 damage, armor of the target permitting. * If a squad member is destroyed, Rifle Volley loses one of the four attacks linked to it. * The damage type of Rifle Volley makes it especially useful against light and medium infantry, although multiple volleys can be enough to take down light vehicles and heavy infantry with enough time and patience. * For sake of comparison, most times a Endless infantry will be on the brink of death after Rifle Volley, whereas two Rifle Volleys will usually be enough for most medium infantry. * As of recent patches, Rifle Volley has a 25% chance of causing a Critical Hit, doing bonus damage. Abilities With research, Junta Guerillas may Take Cover, deploying and gaining a 20% damage reduction, as well as the Stealth buff, offering a 50% chance for attacks to scatter. This allows the Guerillas surprising survivability against direct-fire units if they get lucky on the scatter chance, as well as mitigating damage taken from most gruntwork infantry. * A total of 350 Research is required to unlock Take Cover - First obtaining Guerrilla Tactics, and then Take Cover. * Once unlocked, Junta Guerillas may use 1 Action Point to deploy themselves and obtain the benefits of the ability. In order to move again, they must undeploy first. * Guerillas lose the ability to target air units when they Take Cover. * Area of Effect attacks ignore the Scatter effect of Stealth when calculating damage, meaning AoE attacks such as Field Artillery, Rocket Troopers, and Mortar Technicals are excellent counters against entrenched Guerillas. |-| Category:Units Category:Latin Junta Category:Infantry